Usagi and Ami's Secert First Time It Hurt
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Nothing but some cold hard, sex between two friends, no romance, no love just two girls going at it. usagi is a futa and ami is still female.Lemon Alert.


**Usagi and Ami's Secret First time It Hurt**

**By WDG**

**Just a short scene not even much just a short sex scene between a futa Usagi and her female Friend Ami in a cold shower stall. Not even romance just sex and nothing more, and very few words spoken.**

Usagi stepped the rest of the way out of her panties and took a step toward Ami. Ami let the sponge drop from her hands and pressed her back against the stall when Usagi entered. Usagi took another few steps toward Ami, who now appeared to be nervous. She could see Ami faintly knocking her knees together.

Ami moved to the left side of the shower stall and Usagi moved to the right. Both girls stared at each other. They thought about what they should be doing now. Usagi was the first to make a move. She moved closer to Ami and slapped both her palms against the wall of the stall and kept her hands just above Ami's shoulders. Ami was breathing rhythmically and rapidly, as was Usagi.

Usagi inched herself closer. Ami wrapped her legs around Usagi's torso. Her back slipped against the wall of the shower when Usagi lifted her up. She clung tightly with her chest pressed against Usagi's. Usagi returned both her hands to wall and sighed.

"It's okay," said Ami gently. She leaned forward to kiss Usagi's lips softly. She began to smile when Usagi kissed her back. Ami's smile faded when she felt something hard suddenly brush between her thighs. She felt it lightly rubbing against her stomach.

Usagi's shoulders heaved with her deep breath. "Relax or it might hurt," she told Ami, leaning past her shoulder to whisper the warning in her ear. Usagi knew there was little chance of penetration being painless regardless. "You're a virgin?"

Ami nodded gravely. "Yeah," she replied with a deep sigh. "Go slow. Don't hurt me."

Usagi moved back slightly to create a space between her and Ami. But she was jerked back when Ami tightened her legs around Usagi's waist. Usagi backed up again and reached a hand between her legs, grasping her erection loosely. She drew herself forward carefully. Ami chirped sharply, throwing her head back. She unintentionally slammed the back of her head against the stall and cried out in pain. Usagi gasped and looked up.

"I haven't done anything yet," said Usagi firmly. "What are you jumping for?"

"Nothing," said Ami. "Go ahead, slowly."

"Alright," Usagi ran her palm up the wall of the stall to grasp the edge tightly. Her chest slipped against Ami's body and she gripped the wall harder, planting her feet firmly on the wet tiles to keep her position. "Okay… just relax now. I won't try to hurt you."

"But if it hurts you'll stop right?"

"Yeah," Usagi replied. She took her hand off the edge of the stall to run her fingers through Ami's wet raven hair. "It'll be fine."

"Go ahead…" Ami braced against the wall and shut her eyes. The hard object slipped past her thighs again. She wrapped her legs tightly around Usagi's waist and whined softly.

For a while there was silence. The tip of Usagi's penis rubbed between Ami's legs and she gasped softly when she felt pressure. Ami moaned sharply, feeling a pinch. She opened her eyes and looked down. She saw Usagi's erection inching itself gradually inside her. When she heard Usagi gasp suddenly, she snapped her head up. Usagi's eyes were shut tightly and she bit down on her bottom lip.

Usagi opened her blue eyes to look at Ami. "Am I hurting you?" she whispered softly. Ami nodded slowly and Usagi apologized.

"Just g-go slow," Ami cringed and squirmed beneath Usagi. She gasped when Usagi began to move steadily on top of her. The water splashing down on them from the showerhead sloshed quietly between them with each gentle thrust from Usagi.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," said Usagi. She leaned forward to kiss Ami, thinking it might help ease the pain she was feeling. Ami smiled faintly after the kiss—but Usagi could still see the pain in her eyes.

Ami gasped again from an even tighter pinch. And when she looked down red water was streaming down her legs. Usagi didn't notice and continued to propel her hips forward gradually between the embrace of Ami's legs as Ami's back slipped constantly against the wall of the stall, making it shake.

Usagi grunted and began to pump harder atop Ami. Her hips moved rapidly in a blur. The water between their bodies sloshed loudly, splashing between them. The wall of the stall banged rhythmically, its hinges creaking repeatedly as it bounced with each thrust from Usagi. The wall of the stall steadied when Usagi gripped it with both hands. Ami gasped repeatedly, quickly throwing up her hand to keep her glasses on her face.

"Go s-slow," Ami whined in Usagi's ear. "It hurts."

The water's violent sloshing died down. Usagi progressed to slower thrusts. Ami ran her hands up and down Usagi's back, caressing her, moaning her approval softly. She moved her chin onto one of Usagi's shoulders and shut her eyes again. The stall continued to rock as Usagi's hips pivoted gently. Ami listened to Usagi's beaded necklace steadily clack together, allowing herself to smile now.

Suddenly, after a few more thrusts, Usagi groaned and began to thrust harder again. Her mouth hung slightly agape and her eyes flickered in her head. Usagi moaned again. Then she pushed her body hard against Ami's, prompting the white stall to shake suddenly and make the hinges creak loudly once more. Ami squealed piercingly, pressing her fingertips into the flesh of Usagi's back once more.

Usagi sighed and backed gingerly off Ami, who carefully began to unhook her legs from around Usagi's waist, resuming labored breathes after the act. Usagi took one of her hands from the edge of the stall and reached between them. When she pulled out of Ami, more red ran from between her legs. It was quickly washed away by the water spraying continuously from the metal showerhead above them.

Semen spurted incessantly from Usagi's flaccid penis. Ami cooed softly when the creamy white shots splashed between her feet. Usagi fell back against the stall. She allowed herself to gradually slide down until she sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were glassy and her expression nonchalant.

"It hurt the whole time," said Ami, looking down at Usagi.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. She dropped the back of her head against the stall. "It's supposed to hurt the first time."

END

So what ya think?


End file.
